1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver with rotary cartridge including replaceable bits therein, an actuation member of which is actuated to rotatably retain locking protrusions by using a guiding tab, and then a rotary cartridge is urged to rotate so that the next groove may correspond to a mounting tube, such that the rotary cartridge may be automatically rotated for replacing the bits.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Referring FIGS. 1 and 2, Taiwan Patent No. 94121696 discloses a convention screwdriver with rotary cartridge including replaceable bits therein comprising a body 10 including a cavity portion 11 formed therein, the cavity portion 11 including a mounting tube 12 provided at the front end thereof and communicating therewith, and a connecting block 111 extendedly disposed on a side thereof for pivotally coupling with a receiving member 13 so that the receiving member 13 is received in the cavity 11, and the receiving member 13 including a positioning stem 131 mounted at each of two side plates thereof for pivotally connecting with a rotary cartridge 14 including a plurality of grooves formed therein, the rotary cartridge 14 extending out of the body 10 and allowing to be rotated by user, the grooves 141 of the rotary cartridge 14 notably corresponding to the mounting tube 12, and the cavity 11 of the body 10 also including a cylindrical member 15 fixed at the rear end thereof and communicating therewith, the cylindrical member 15 including a grip 16 having a push shank 161 attached at the external portion thereof, and the push shank 161 including a magnetic member 162 fixed at the end portion thereof and received in the cylindrical member 15.
As shown in FIG. 3, in the operation of screwdriver, the grip 16 is pushed forward so that the push shank 161 slidably pushes the bit in the rotary cartridge 14 of the groove 141 to the mounting tube 12 such that the user may assemble or disassemble workpiece. As shown in FIG. 4, as desiring to replace bit, the grip 16 is moved rearward, and the magnetic member 162 attaches the bit to move rearward simultaneously so that the bit may be stored in the groove 141 and the rotary cartridge 14 rotates to select the desired bit, and then the grip 16 is moved forward for pushing the bit out of the mounting tube 12, however, such a conventional screwdriver still has the following disadvantages:
1. As replacing the bit, the grip 16 is moved rearward so that the bit is stored in the groove 141, yet in the meantime, the user has to rotate the rotary cartridge 14 by hand to select the desired bit, and then the grip 16 is moved forward for pushing the bit out of the mounting tube 12, such a manual operation is quite inconvenient for the user.
2. The rotary cartridge 14 extends out of the body 10, thus decreasing the aesthetic appearance of the screwdriver.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.